


Roller Derby Or Die

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sashea as lesbian Derby girls.AU.





	Roller Derby Or Die

“FUCKING BITCH!”

The scream goes up even as Shea tumbles for the ninth time in the round. She is soon back on her skates, eye-balling the girl who had knocked her flying. She hates her instantly.   
She will get her payback. She knows she will. 

Her hair is in her eyes even as she moves to swipe it off her face, tucking it back into the ponytail she’d been using to keep her hair neat, her eyes locking on her target. The call for next round was a chance to get her own back. 

The girl who smirks across at her catches her eye and Shea takes a beat to process that maybe, just maybe, the bitch is trying to get her attention. 

The girl falls into her place and Shea finds herself with her eyes locked on the girl’s ass. It means she has the perfect chance to take her down. She waits, then, given the flag, races away, using a dirty, and unseen, hip-check to send the girl into the railings, her smirk clear as she races across the line, leaving the other girls in her dust. 

She is huffing as the match finally comes to the end. She is still panting even as the girl she’d checked moves to confront her. The two women are staring at one another and Shea, eventually, begins to laugh.

“Bitch, you want my attention, try asking next time...”

“My name isn’t bitch... it’s Sasha. I suggest you learn it...”

A pause, heated silence, then she speaks again...

“You’ll be screaming it soon enough.”

She walks away, aware of the other woman’s eyes on her ass, making a point to bend and remove her skates before padding back to the locker rooms. She knows she will see Shea again.


End file.
